No One Likes Hermione
No One Likes Hermione is a twelve-minute YouTube Poop featuring Hermione Granger being picked on by classmates and teachers (UK: professors) at Hogwarts. As of May 2019, this video has subtitles available in English, Spanish, French and Chinese Plot Hermione visits the cabin on the Hogwarts Express, and is flipped out by Ronald Weasley. Hermione gets sorted into Slytherin House, although others are happy with it. Hermione then takes her first potions class with Snape. Then Snape takes it way far and calling her a "cunt" and saying a derogatory phrase offending victims of October 19 survivors: "No One Likes Ms. Granger" and tells her "Fuck you!" After being publicly humiliated by Snape, the Halloween Feast happens. Lightning strikes and everyone screams in the hall, which leads to Dumbledore telling everyone "SILENCE!" Then Dumbledore starts doing "We Are Number One, But It's Weegee Potter!" (SMG4). Harry appears at the Slug Party, and is pulled out by Snape to force Harry to watch Hermione be raped by Snape. Her screams of horror makes her become a rape victim after telling him he will "surely survive another minute or two". Mad Eye Moody becomes Sexy Auror because "Dumbledore asked him to". Hermione, in a class gets detention for asking a question on using spells, Ron kills Hermione over a beast, and Snape takes five points from Gryffindor for making sexual advances with Harry. Harry attends the Yule Ball as well as Hermione, which she ends up dancing with Viktor Krum, Drumstrang Student, whose headmaster is a defected Death Eater, Igor Kakaroff. Harry then takes on with Snape for his humiliation against Hermione, shot spells, Unforgivable Curses, and even pulled out a gun and shot Snape, but shielded. Harry is affected by the Killing Curse, but rises after the "God, God, God, 666" JokeOriginated from JClayton's idea of a cock, cock, cock, cunt joke, but modified.. In the end, Hermione gets treated fairly while Snape interrogates, Barty Crouch Jr. putting Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire. Snape ends up being sexually attracted to Igor and flirts with him. But at the last clip, Moody punches Hermione in the water, as if this was the second task. Trivia * When Vernon interrogates Harry for no reason, this was the same clip used in what used to be called Harry Sucks Cock, which is now known as Harold Trotter and the Victim of the Assulter (Part One). * The Battle with Snape against Harry took place during The Battle of the Astronomy Tower, but modified and taking clips from No One Likes Harry. The theme played is Pirates of the Caribbean: He's a Pirate. * There are some jokes that were originated in Harry Joins ISIS/Harry Potter and the Porno of Fire by Hunter23 * Some jokes, such as Ron killing Hermione originated from what used to be called Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Auschwitz, but the name was changed to Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Ass Clamps. * The rape scene, the censored text was actually taken off of footage on the video, Snape Likes Children. * The battle scene was originally made by JClayton1994 * When the video was uploaded, the video has subtitles originally available in just English, Spanish and French. As of May 2019, this video has subtitles available in English, Spanish, French and Chinese * A joke was used during the Sorting Ceremony by calling Dumbledore "Professor Dumb Whore", which originated from a YTP made by ''MasterJOJ, Hairy Pothead and the Stoner's Stone''. Mistakes * In the Chamber of Secrets, Neville could be heard saying "Sorry". This is actually caught on in the French subtitles. * There is some pixellation in Slughorn's party clip. * After the rape scene, for some apparent reason, Alastor Moody said: "You're just like your father" where apparently it was supposed to be Snape saying that. Category:YouTube Poop Category:Veggie64 Bloopers Category:Videos with French CC Category:Videos with Spanish CC Category:Videos with Chinese CC Category:Videos with CC Category:Videos with English (US) CC